


【GGAD】情人（pwp）

by SillyClaws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyClaws/pseuds/SillyClaws
Summary: 谁不想有一个藏在高岗的情人？





	【GGAD】情人（pwp）

谁不想有一个藏在高岗的情人？

在制杖师的店铺前冲你挑眉，在厚厚魔法史书的阴影下打乱你整齐的衬衫，在你和麻瓜聊天时斜倚在你身上偷吻，直到你发出断断续续的呻吟，不得不同皱起眉的女士解释自己受了凉。

“格林德沃你闹够了没有？”阿不思第无数次对着空气佯装生气。在戈得里克山谷里，四周都静谧的没有一点声音，月亮在不知不觉中爬上山丘，照亮他面前的一颗大榕树，在沙沙的风声作响中轻轻摇晃。

没有人回应这个温柔青年的问话。高岗就这么沉默着，直到阿不思被一股不知名的力量按到那棵大榕树的树干上。

“格林德沃！”青年又恼道，两颊不自主更红了两个度。

这次总算是有回应了。先是从不远处传来一阵轻笑，紧接着那个黑发青年就在紧挨着阿不思的空间里出现了，近的能感受到他的鼻息。

“你这件隐身衣真的蛮不错的。”盖勒特脱下身上透明色的外套，那衣服丝一样柔顺，他却随手将它扔在地上。

“小心点！”阿不思瞪了他一眼，小心翼翼拾起这衣服，“这可是传家宝。”

盖勒特饶有兴趣的看着青年的举动。月光恰巧照在他金色的头发上，在刚刚消失了太阳，还不算太阴暗的夜晚闪闪发光，他的眉眼永远是温顺的，嘴角也微微上扬，好像他的这一生都令人愉悦，总有无限善意去对待世间众生。他时而觉得阿不思是纯血统少有的蠢蛋，总幼稚的幻想和平世界，又总忍不住离他近一点再近一点，可能是罪孽深重的巫师天生会被纯洁吸引，忍不住去脏了这超凡世俗的美好。

于是他真这么做了。

这个眉眼深邃的德国黑巫师缓慢的俯下他笔挺的身子，嘴唇落在英国青年的额头，睫毛，嘴唇，甚至下巴，一寸接着一寸用自己的吻勾勒出爱人的模样。

“嗯，格林德沃别闹……啊！”盖勒特咬了一口阿不思的耳垂，舌尖也不忘带过他的敏感点，酥麻感直冲进大脑。

“喊我盖勒特。”黑巫师将脸凑近他，直到彼此只能聚焦在眼睛的距离才停住。

“我们还在外面呢盖勒特。”阿不思微微有些喘气，无意识抚摸了一把爱人的头发，“我们回家再做好不好？”

也许平日里盖勒特真会听从他的提议。这个温柔的英国青年总能说服盖勒特做很多自己本不愿做的事情，他也很享受在幽暗的房间里欣赏阿不思喘息的时光，尤其是当他那个未成年弟弟在窗边走过，盖勒特能看到对方肢体僵硬的全过程，运气好时还能听见对方由于气愤失手打碎器皿的声音。

这件事也曾发生过一次，碎玻璃的声音惊醒了发情的爱人，挣扎着想从床上爬下来，却还是被他攥住脚腕拉了回来。

“我们继续。”盖勒特用他那双迷人的眼睛诱惑这惊慌失措的青年，然后故意往对方的敏感部位顶去，直到听见他咬紧牙关也隐藏不住的支离破碎的哭泣，以及门口弟弟在收拾参与间隙发出的粗重呼吸。

可今天不同，他已经披着隐身衣跟着爱人走了一整天的路，偶尔的调弄和偷情无法满足二十出头青年的欲望，只能像猫抓般挠着自己的心脏。

痒，然后更痒。

“你都硬了。”他恶劣的朝爱人下身摸去，满意的感受到手指间的胀大与炙热。“就在这里吧，谁又会看到呢？”

德国人天生长了一副恶魔的面孔，那一双眼睛流露出的霸道让阿不思无法拒绝，红唇间吐出的气息更让他舍不得逆反。

“总有一天你会诱惑我做魔鬼才会做的事情。”阿不思用他接吻时喃喃。

“比如做爱吗？”盖勒特又轻笑起来。

天更阴沉了。阿不思自觉的背过身去，让爱人能够更方便的进入他的身体。即使在床上已无数次交合，他依旧无法习惯于对方的尺寸，尤其是第一次在室外开放之地做爱，他竟错觉那部位比平日又大了些许，迫不及待寻找那路径，想要顶入阿不思身体的最深处。

盖勒特·格林德沃不喜欢做前戏，好在阿不思也对此没有要求。在最动情之处，盖勒特将爱人的头扭回来亲吻他的嘴唇，以此能更清楚的看到对方潮红的脸与醉人的眼神……

从远处突然传来若隐若现的脚步声。

“盖勒特！”阿不思急的用气声叫喊，不自主收缩了自己的后庭。

“唔嗯。”盖勒特被夹的闷哼一声，“放松宝贝，放松。”他左手抚摸着爱人背部，右手顺势用隐身衣覆盖住二人的身体。滑滑的，在光洁皮肤上有格外的刺激。

阿不福思就这么从二人身边走过，全然没有意识到就在他走过去的一瞬间，停止运动许久的盖勒特突然开始快速抽插，每一次都挺进阿不思身体最深处。

“怎么今天风这么大的吗？”阿不福思看着大榕树摇晃的枝干纳闷。


End file.
